


Cute Drunk Boss

by dome_atp



Category: Babii, offgun
Genre: Babii - Freeform, Multi, offgun - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dome_atp/pseuds/dome_atp
Summary: Thawin con el corazón roto desahogaba sus penas en el alcohol. Un día borracho se acerca a un chico y le pide pasar la noche con él, no sale muy bien, pero así el destino lo unió con la persona que abriría su corazón de nuevo.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Thawin/Gun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: favorite offun fics





	Cute Drunk Boss

**_CUTE DRUNK BOSS_ **

Thawin el presidente de una gran empresa había estado compitiendo junto otros tres con tal de robar el corazón de una de sus empleadas, Momay. Él no solo es trabajador y muy exitoso como jefe, completamente seguro de quién es, de igual manera como persona es amable y generoso, tiene un carisma peculiar, un alma pura, dulce y muy seductora, si hablamos de los finos rasgos que tiene, es completamente superior a muchos otros. Empezando por la tenue palidez de su piel que a la luz del sol es levemente brillosa; siguiendo por su cuello largo y delgado, y la línea delgada de su mandíbula dando una fuerte impresión y atracción por ella; sus labios ni muy anchos ni muy delgados, son perfectamente simétricos de un lado a otro y ni que decir de la sonrisa que se forma de ellos, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por unir sus labios con los de él y ver la sonrisa entre cada uno de esos besos; siguiendo por su nariz casi perfilada ligeramente ancha y grande, dándole un excelente perfil; sus ojos son pequeños y si ves a través de ellos, verás la belleza de su corazón; su corte de cabello es como muchos hombres, ligeramente levantado hacia los costados, pero cuando sutilmente se tira el cabello para atrás, todos quedan deslumbrados ante su semejante atractivo; terminando con la altura de 1.78 que le da un grado de fortaleza y dominación y ese cuerpo delgado, todo describe a un hombre completamente guapo, desde los rasgos físicos, como el dulce calor de su alma.

Lamentablemente para Thawin, eso no fue necesario para robarse el corazón de su empleada, ya que nunca lo consiguió y fue rechazado a último momento no de una manera cruel, pero como para cualquier persona, haber querido tanto a alguien y al final lo que más esperas termina siendo todo lo contrario que obtienes. A pesar de esos días en que la cuidó y estuvo a su lado, otros en donde la consoló y la terminó haciendo sonreír; aquella vez que la llevó a la feria y la deslumbrante belleza de ella aun estando triste lo seguía cautivando cada vez, queriendo él enrollar sus brazos en ella, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Tal vez su suerte fue mala o el destino tenía otros planes diferentes para Thawin, terminando con el corazón roto por aquella mujer.

Ella no era mala, era dulce y cálida, su belleza deslumbra por todos lados en las calles y los pasillos del edificio, por algo estos hombres se enamoran completamente de ella, aunque al principio pareciera que necesitaba de alguien, ella era fuerte, inteligente y luchaba por lo que quería, pero cuando ella se cansaba y necesitaba de alguien, ellos estaban ahí, Thawin estuvo ahí.

Thawin era un hombre ocupado, dirigiendo la empresa, corriendo de un lado a otro sin parar para el buen funcionamiento de ella, brindándole la mejor atención y cuidado a sus trabajadores y clientes; cuando Momay llegó a la empresa, todo eso se descontroló entre esos cuatro hombres, para que al final ganará solo uno de ellos.

Un hombre importante, exitoso y con el corazón roto, ese era él en estos momentos. Sintiendo que los esfuerzos fueron innecesarios dejándolo desdichado y tirado al ver que la persona que el quería, amaba a otro hombre, a alguien que no era él. Su mirada ya no trasmitía la belleza de su corazón, si no la tristeza de este, al igual que esos ojos pequeños estaban completamente hinchados de las lágrimas derramadas, sus hombros para abajo sintiéndose inferior ante estos, la seguridad se había desvanecido, terminando con una actitud desganada y solitaria, Thawin se había perdido en el camino.

Cada noche después de terminar todo el papeleo pendiente de la oficina, de haber visto que sus empleados se vayan a casa, Thawin iba a un bar a tomar, no tomaba lo suficiente para poder estar cuerdo y poder llegar a casa de nuevo, tomar una ducha caliente y tirarse a la cama a dormir, y así en pensar un nuevo día con la misma falsa sonrisa, aunque todos ya se habían dado cuenta que ya no era la misma, nadie se atrevía a decirlo algo, algunos sabiendo el porqué, otros preguntándose por curiosidad y otros lo ignoraban, pero aún sabían que algo le había pasado.

Una de esas tantas noches, Momay salió feliz, casi brincando de alegría junto a la persona que había elegido, eso rompió el corazón de Thawin, nunca les deseo mal, más bien siempre deseaba que ella fuera feliz, pero aun así era doloroso no ser él, la razón de aquella sonrisa en su rostro, creyendo que él era el principal de la historia, terminó siendo el secundario de ella. La miró desde lejos por aquella ventana de su oficina, el sonrió ante verla, pero sus ojos demostraban otra cosa, ya que lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Rápidamente él tomó sus llaves del auto y se dirigió a éste, manejando lo más rápido que pudo, llegó al bar. Al entrar con apuró no se fijó que un chico más pequeño que él estaba entrando a lado con sus amigos, haciéndolos rozar ligeramente sus hombros.

 _“Lo siento, no me fijé”_ El pequeño dijo cabizbajo caminando de nuevo junto a las personas con la que entraba, al pasar junto a Thawin lo único que pudo ver del perfil de él, fueron unos lindos labios con un rojo natural en ellos y la sonrisa con hoyuelos que se formó cuando siguió hablando con sus amigos. Thawin sonrió un momento al verlo, con la misma lo olvidó y entró.

Pidió el whisky más fuerte que hubiera, el bartender ya lo conocía, ya que se había vuelto un cliente frecuente, así que le ofreció uno de los mejores que tenía, uno de edición especial traído de Escocia, el _Single Malt The Glenrothes_ , el trabajador del lugar lo abrió exclusivamente para él, le sirvió el primer vaso cargado con un montón de hielos por el fuerte sabor de esta bebida y empezó a observar el lugar.

El bar era de luces amarillas cubrían la sala con un toque rústico de decoración, era un lugar romántico, acogedor o solitario, depende de quién lo viera, estaba cubierto con un poco de música como de Jazz, clásica y a veces un poco más movida como el pop y electrónica. Un lugar tranquilo, la mayoría iba a tomar un trago con sus amigos, familia o pareja, muchos como Thawin desaguaban sus penas y conflictos tomando hasta emborracharse, así olvidando la razón que los lleva ahí cada noche, la gente sonreía, reía o lloraba, así era el bar y la gente que lo visitaba.

Thawin pidió dos tragos más y se los tomó de golpe, y siguió observando hasta que sus ojos se centraron en una persona, aquel chico con el que había chocado hace un rato. Era lindo, guapo, sexy, completamente inexplicable pero hermoso, su rostro emanaba alegría y seguridad, la manera en que se reía y sonreía, así como su nariz se arrugaba tierna y dulcemente sin miedo, mostrando aquellos hoyuelos puestos a lado de los labios que desde lejos se observaban como dulces por el color, la anchura y la linda forma de ellos; por un momento Thawin se perdió en ellos surgiendo un curioso pensamiento de deseo al querer probarlos.

El lindo chico del bar se levantó, caminando hacía barra, pidió unas copas de vino para sus amigos y para él. Thawin no lo había dejado de observar, él se dio cuenta.

 _“¿Necesitas algo?”_ El lindo chico le preguntó.

Thawin lamió sus labios al ver sus labios más de cerca, pero al procesar que el chico se había dado cuenta desvió la mirada _“No, lo siento, es que tienes unos lindos labios y no pude dejar de verlos”_ El chico se sonrojó ligeramente a tal confesión _“¿Lo dije o lo pensé?”._

 _“Lo dijiste”_ Respondió el chico tímido.

 _“Perdón de nuevo”_ dijo Thawin avergonzado, por el color rojo de sus mejillas el alcohol ya se le había comenzado a subir el whisky. Él era un gran bebedor, pero siempre elegía los mismos licores de siempre y sabía su límite, el día hoy los estaba sobrepasando.

Los vinos fueron servidos, los dos estaban bastantes avergonzados y no dijeron ninguna palabra más, el chico lindo recogiendo las bebidas le sonrió a Thawin y se dirigió con sus amigos de nuevo. Ahí es cuando las miradas comenzaron, uno miraba al otro de reojo y rápidamente la alejaban, mirando a otro lado como si no se estuvieran mirando todo este tiempo.

Thawin no dejaba de tomar tampoco, de sorbo a sorbo ya iba por el quinto vaso recordando la sonrisa de la chica, pero se iba borrando de poco a poco en cada sorbo, olvidándola, siendo remplazada por cada hermosa reacción y expresión del chico lindo. Para su sexto vaso el bartender le pidió que parará y este negó forcejeando un poco, tomó su saco el cuál se había quitado al entrar y tambaleando se dirigió a la mesa del pequeño.

Thawin se paró a su lado, todos lo miraron extraño. Thawin estaba seguro de algo, quería dejar de sufrir, porque había encontrado algo, más bien alguien que había logrado borrar la sonrisa de ella _“Soy Thawin”._

 _“Gun”_ dijo el pequeño en voz baja.

_“¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?”._

Un amigo de Gun lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo jaloneó levantando su brazo listo para golpearlo, así lo hizo una y otra vez, dejándole heridas y rompiendo el labio de Thawin dejando caer su sangre al suelo, manchando su camisa, así como su cabeza rebotaba hacia adelante y atrás por los jaloneos.

 _“¡Mierda, puedes parar!”_ Gritó Gun poniéndose en su camino, cubriendo a Thawin con su chaqueta.

 _“¡_ _Gun, por favor se quiere sobrepasar contigo!”_ le replicó su amigo jalando más fuerte a Thawin para golpearlo de nuevo.

 _“Acaso no te das cuenta de que se acaba de desmayar”_ Todos voltearon a verlo, Thawin se había desmayado de lo borracho que estaba agregando la paliza que le habían dado. Su amigo lo soltó y lo asentaron en una silla, los mismos empleados pidieron disculpas de su parte.

 _“Déjenos ver qué hacemos con él”_ dijo uno de los empleados.

 _“No, yo lo cuidaré”_ le respondió Gun. Ellos no pudieron negarse ya que insistió que lo dejaran a su cargo. Tomó el rostro de Thawin en sus manos _“Saca el pañuelo de mis bolsillos y tú pásame hielo”_ les dijo a sus amigos, sacaron el pañuelo y le trajeron hielos. Gun agarró el pañuelo y con delicadeza limpio la sangre de labio, siguiendo de envolver el hielo con éste y ponerlo encima de sus golpes, Thawin arrugaba su nariz y hacia ciertos gestos quejándose, pero en ningún momento despertó.

 _“¿Qué harás con él?”_ Le preguntaron.

_“Lo llevaré a mi casa”._

_“Acaso eres idiota, no voy a dejar que te lo lleves a tu casa después de todo”_ el amigo que lo había golpeado se sobresaltó golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

 _“Tú eres el que me metió en esto imbécil, no lo tenías que haber golpeado, Earth”_ Gun alzando más su voz refutando en todo el lugar. Earth agarró sus cosas y se largó del lugar enojado por la reacción de Gun, él solo rodó sus ojos y se dio la vuelta a sus amigos que se habían quedado _“Ayúdame a cargarlo Oab”_ le pidió a su otro amigo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

 _“Está bien, no hagas pucheros”_ Oab le contestó. Nadie se resistía a los pucheros de Gun, nadie podía. _“Mi amor agarra lo que falta”_ éste se viró y le dijo a su novia, Alrisa.

 _“Sí, mi vida”_ Ella recogió la chaqueta de Thawin del suelo, sin darse cuenta dejó caer su billetera. Agarró las cosas de ambos chicos y de ella, viendo a uno de sus grandes amigos en una situación así la ponía triste e incómoda. Gun cuando regresó a la mesa, él le había dicho que le gustaba el chico que estaba sentando ahí y le comentó lo que Thawin le había dicho, Gun estaba feliz de que alguien como él se fijara en él, de hecho ella se había dado cuenta de las miradas de ambos y pensaba que le gustaba su amigo, cuando escuchó lo que Thawin le había preguntado a Gun, igual se había molestado, pero ver que su amigo lo estaba protegiendo, solo podía significar que realmente se había flechado y no quería verlo triste, de alguna manera quería cuidarlo y la otra parte de ella quería verlo feliz y si le gustaba tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera _“Nosotros te llevaremos Gun, no te preocupes”_ Ella le dijo pensando que podían quedarse con él un rato para luego regresar junto a su novio a su casa. Sabía que Gun no era débil y sabía protegerse bastante bien.

Gun pagó la cuenta de Thawin que era bastante dinero y junto sus amigos, pagaron la de ellos. Pidió disculpas por la catástrofe ocasionado a los demás clientes y los que trabajan en el bar, todos habían quedados estupefactos a tal espectáculo, aunque a Gun no le importaba, solo quería que Thawin esté bien.

El bartender se acercó a Gun _“Me podría dar su número de teléfono, ya tengo el del señor Thawin, son códigos de seguridad”_ Gun asintió y este le dio su celular para que pusiera su número, lo escribió y se lo regresó.

 _“¿Cuál es su nombre?”_ le preguntó Gun.

 _“Arm”_ le respondió.

 _“Llámame si necesitan reparar los daños hechos”_ Arm le dijo que estaba bien. Con los golpes de Earth a Thawin, se hizo un desastre el bar y de los jaloneos rompieron algunas copas y platos. Después de haber medio arreglado todo, ellos salieron del lugar como ya lo tenían planeado llegando al auto y subiéndose a él.

Oab y Alrisa iban en la parte de adelante del auto, mientras que Gun iba en la parte de atrás con Thawin. Alrisa miraba a Gun por el retrovisor y podía ver la carita de Gun lleno de pucheros y muecas mirando y apoyado hacia a la ventana, mientras que lado estaba Thawin durmiendo. Pasando por un tope, ellos saltaron un poco, en ese brusco movimiento la cabeza de Thawin se movió y terminó cayendo en el hombro de Gun y otra vez Alrisa vio la sonrisa de Gun ligeramente formada tratando de bajarla, pero parecía imposible dejar de sonreír, ahí es cuando supo que había hecho lo correcto en dejar que lleve a Thawin a su casa.

Al llegar a la casa de Gun, un condo bastante amplio de dos pisos, bastante elegante, pero con un cuarto muy peculiar lleno de juguetes y peluches, un poco desordenado con ropa tirada. Oab cargó a Thawin y entrando a la casa, Gun le indicó que lo dejara en su cama, que un momento iba con él.

 _“Estás seguro de quedarte solo, nos podemos quedar un rato”_ dijo Oab al bajar las escaleras, llegando frente a Gun que estaba sentando en un sillón juntó a su novia.

_“Está super borracho, el no despierta hasta mañana. Se que se preocupan, pero estaré bien”._

_“Sabes que me puedes llamarme en cualquier momento y vendremos a verte enseguida”_ señaló Alrisa posando sus manos en los hombros de Gun.

Gun la abrazó _“Lo sé, te quiero…”_ murmuró al final sabiendo que ella se había dado cuenta de todo, a pesar de haberle ya comentado su atracción hacía él, Gun no necesitaba expresar con palabras lo que sus ojos ya transmitían.

Murmurando también le respondió _“Te quiero más”._

 _“Yo también los quiero”_ Dijo Oab abrazando a los dos, lo que hizo que estos lo empujaran _“Siempre el mal tercio soy yo”_ ellos rieron.

Ellos tres había sido mejores amigos desde la universidad, desde ese tiempo se volvieron inseparables, agregando que se conocieron porque Gun fue su cupido. Cuando aún comenzaban a ingresar a clases, el vio como Oab miraba Alrisa desde el primer momento, entonces fue su consejero, lamentablemente todos los planes fallaban haciéndola reír siempre, el amaba su risa y ella empezó amar que la haga reír, así su amor creció e igual que su amistad, ellos se cuidaban siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, los tres se apoyaban.

Gun los despidió desde su puerta, para luego subir a su cama y ver qué hacer con Thawin. Cuando el subió lo vio durmiendo tranquilamente, le quitó los zapatos y le puso una manta encima para que no cache frio. Se agachó a lado de su cama, acercándose a él observo su rostro, realmente era muy guapo y amaba ver somo sus rasgos se unían perfectamente, aunque le molestaba ver esos rasguños y heridas en su cara, sobre todo la de la comisura de sus labios. Abrió su cajón que estaba a lado de su cama y sacó una pomada para ponérsela específicamente en esa herida que le molestaba. Agarró un poco con su dedo y se lo puso en la comisura ligeramente _“Espero que esto empiece a sanar todas tus heridas”_ murmuró, refiriéndose a las que tenia y lo perseguían todos los días, él había notado que estaba triste y, sus pensamientos no dejaban de decirle que quería él ser quien las cure.

Apoyo sus manos en la cama para apoyarse y levantarse, de repente las manos de Thawin tomaron sus muñecas y entre dientes la llamó _“Momay…”._

 _“Así que así se llama tu problema”_ dijo Gun, queriéndose soltar empezó a jalar sus brazos ya que él sostenía sus dos manos cada vez con más fuerza, pero Thawin lo tiró del brazo haciéndolo quedar encima de él _“Tú no eres Momay”_ bufó con los ojos entreabiertos.

 _“No, no lo soy así que suéltame”_ pero Thawin lo rodeó con sus brazos todo su cuerpo. Gun trataba de empujarlo, pero se perdía cada vez más en lo tierno que se veía ebrio. Como un bebecito o un peluche abrazándolo.

Thawin empezó a reírse, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras lo observaba, era borroso para él, pero aún así su mente solo quería que fuera una persona _“Te ves como el chico bonito de hace rato, Gun… Gun… Gun… ¿Qué bonito nombre no crees?”_ empezó a balbucear, dejando a Gun en shock mientras su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente y sus mejillas se enrojecían _“Le dije que, si quería dormir conmigo, pero no me refería acostarme con él, yo solo quería su compañía”_ el seguía hablando entre lo borracho que estaba, pero todo salía de su corazón.

 _“Entonces, ¿No te sentías atraído hacia él?”_ preguntó curioso Gun.

Thawin negó rápidamente _“No es eso, obviamente un chico tan tierno es super atractivo y shhhh—”_ se acercó más a Gun rozando su nariz con la de él _“Creo que quería besarlo”_ se río suavemente, así como mordió su labio y los lamió.

 _“Y si él te besa, ¿te harás responsable?”_ Gun se acercó más a él.

 _“Si el me besara mis problemas desapare—”_ antes que pudiera terminar su oración, Gun junto sus labios con los de él. Thawin abrió sus ojos en respuesta y vio los lindos ojos de Gun mirando a los de él, abriendo en respuesta su boca para una mejor entrada, siguió el beso mientras el sabor del vino y el whisky que sobrepasaba sus bocas se mezclaban en una extraña manera en un dulce sabor así como los cálidos labios de Gun calentaban los de Thawin, con la misma ambos cerraron sus ojos y siguieron el beso, Thawin tomó su cintura y la giró lentamente mientras Gun tomó su cuello para no romper los besos _“Son dulces como pensé”_ murmuró entre ellos. Bajó a su cuello lentamente rompiendo el agarré de sus labios.

 _“Thawin…”_ suspiró tembloroso.

 _“Gun, quédate así”_ susurró en su oído. Gun no se movió mientras que su corazón corría y brincaba de emoción, sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que su respiración estaba agitada, mientras que Thawin lentamente se volvió a dormir con el suave y dulce aroma de vainilla de su colonia. Él escuchaba como empezó a roncar, mientras que su cabeza se acomodaba entre su oído y su cuello, Gun soltó una sonrisa y su nariz se envolvió con un raro, pero rico aroma como bebé del cuerpo de Thawin. Ellos quedaron profundamente dormidos prácticamente abrazados durante casi toda la noche hasta el amanecer, así como Thawin le pidió, ellos durmieron juntos asiéndose compañía, no solo sus cuerpos, sus corazones también.

\------------------------------------

La mañana llegó, el sol traspasaba la ventana del cuarto de Gun y se colocó en su rostro ligeramente alumbrándolo, así como el frío de la mañana inundaba el cuarto y rozaba su cuerpo, Thawin despertó y se tocó la cabeza que lo estaba matando. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa, dando vueltas de un lado a otro tratando de recordar cómo llegó a un lugar desconocido, agradeciendo que aún tenía la ropa de anoche encima por lo menos. Dándose la vuelta, encontró una nota sobre un buró la cuál decía:

_“Te dejo unas pastillas para tu jaqueca y agua para que la tomes al despertar, en la mesa del comedor dejé un pequeño desayuno para ti, no te vayas a ir sin antes que yo llegue, necesitamos hablar, aunque si te vas, desayuna, aunque sea por favor”_

Thawin tomó la pastilla y rápidamente acomodo su ropa, tomó su saco, se puso sus zapatos y salió disparado bajando las escaleras corriendo para irse lo más rápido posible, pero un olor delicioso lo endulzo y se detuvo, echándole un vistazo de donde venía, vio el desayuno que le había dejado Gun en la mesa, era nada más y nada menos que unos wafles tapados con una tapa redonda de cristal para que lo caliente se mantuviera, acompañado de miel, mantequilla, lechera, nutella con otra nota:

_“No sabía con qué te gustaba acompañarlos y ni se si te gustan, pero si algo no te gusta puedes buscar algo del refrigerador o en la alacena y preparar algo aparte, igual, si te gusta comerlo, he visto que personas lo comen con helado, tengo un poco en la nevera por si quieres también”_

Sentándose y jalando la tapa para destapar el plato, tragó al sentir el olor de los wafles entrar por su nariz, agregó un poco de nutella y lechera en otros, al probarlos sintió el dulce sabor de ellos, así como el cariño con el que estaban preparados, también un poco lejos, casi al otro lado estaba un juguito de manzana con otra nota:

_“Espero que te guste la comida que te preparé, te dejo este juguito que son de mis favoritos, no creas que soy infantil, para nada… Pero están deliciosos, no olvides de tomar algo, no quiero tener un muerto en mi casa que se haya muerto por asfixiarse con la comida”_

Thawin tomó el juguito de manzana que parecía para niños pequeños y era verdad, tenía sabor rico y fresco, así como la persona que se lo dejó.

Al terminar de desayunar revisó su celular y vio un buen de mensajes de la oficina, uno de esos era de Momay pidiéndole unos papeles que se encontraban encriptados en su computadora, el salió casi corriendo para irse darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse para llegar a la oficina antes posible. Sin darse cuenta dejó caer la última nota de Gun pegada en la puerta:

_“¿Ya te vas? Ten un bonito día, Boss Thawin, fui a buscar tu billetera y si no te encuentro aquí en mi casa, te haré responsable de lo de anoche. Besitos”_

\-------------------------------------

La razón por la que Gun no se encontraba, era porque Arm lo llamó diciéndole que el señor Thawin había olvidado su cartera anoche, más bien que la encontraron tirada y debía ir a recogerla por si la iba a necesitar. Antes decidió prepararle el desayuno a Thawin y dejarle notitas para guiarlo, cómo si el estuviera también ahí, al final le dejó una llamándolo Boss Thawin, mirándolo bien, se dio cuenta que su ropa era de valor, así como sus accesorios y con el lindo traje con el que lo vio entrar cuando chocaron por accidente, hace poco había visto un dorama llamado _Jefe introvertido_ , no creía que se pareciera al personaje principal, pero su rostro atractivo quedaría perfecto como un oppa de los dramas coreanos, pensando en lo lindo que sería que el fuera el coprotagonista y lo llamara Boss como la de la serie coreana, solo de imaginarlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Gun fue a recogerla y pagó ciertas cosas que se habían roto, al ir a buscarla sintió curiosidad por lo que tenía en la billetera y cuando la abrió se cayó una imagen y al darle vuelta se dio cuenta que era la foto de una chica con una fecha 23/11/2020, en la foto ella estaba sentada como en un caballo de un carrusel, apoyada en la barra con los ojos cerrados, era muy bonita con una piel delicada, lucia delgada y muy tierna. Él recordó que Thawin anoche había mencionado a alguien y se dio cuenta que el problema era ella, al principio al verla se sintió un poco triste y nervioso, recordando el beso de anoche y sus palabras, se preguntaba cómo iba a competir contra ella y el cariño que Thawin debería tener, pero al recordar el beso también pensó en el momento cuando lo reconoció y le pidió quedarse a su lado, así que limpiándose un poco las lágrimas derramadas, se armó de valor y decidió que iba a enamorarlo y ganarse su corazón, ya sea de poquito a poquito o de un jalón, pero no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Sus ojos se llenaron de alegría otra vez y seguridad y manejó lo más rápido posible para regresar.

Al llegar a su casa lo llamó una y otra vez Boss mientras revisaba si había comido y tomado las pastillas, a pesar de no haberse quedado él estaba decidido que tenía una oportunidad al ver las notas respondidas, por lo menos 3 de ellas:

_“Gracias por las pastillas, perdón por lo de anoche, te debo una gran disculpa”_

_“Robé un poco de tu Nutella y lechera, estuvo delicioso”_

_“Tomaré más de estos en el futuro, gracias”_

Subió corriendo las escaleras abrió su closet y empezó a elegir un buen outfit para enfrentarlo, uno elegante pero un poco chic, unos zapatos negros con un pantalón azul con rayas negras, agarró un sacó azul cielo poniéndoselo encima de una playera blanca, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, agarró uno de sus mejores relojes, mirándose al espejo se sentía cada vez con más confianza _“Tú puedes Gun. ¡Fighting!”._ Agarró sus llaves de nuevo, salió disparado al auto.

Gun no había estado en una relación desde hace mucho, Su ex novia, JingJing, se había convertido en una gran modelo famosa internacionalmente y decidieron terminar por el bien de su carrera; ellos habían sido grandes amigos desde pequeños, un día se prometieron que iban estar juntos hasta el final, que él diseñaría ropa y ella sería su modelo, con la belleza de JingJing avanzó desde pequeña su carrera, en cuanto a Gun, el diseñaba todos los días con tal de estar a la altura de ella, cuando el entró a ser pasante de moda, ambos de distanciaron y todo se terminó, como el sueño de ellos. A pesar de eso, ellos son grandes amigos hoy en día, cumpliendo sus sueños individuales y dándose suporte siempre. JingJing recorriendo el mundo mostrando la criatura hermosa que es, y Gun, siendo un diseñador importante, el no diseña ropa, el crea arte con ella, así como hace resaltar lo bello de un cuerpo uniéndolo con los colores que transmite la persona que use sus diseños; cómo no se iba a dar cuenta que Thawin usaba ropa costosa, si él era el diseñador del traje que llevaba.

Llegó a cierta dirección con la tarjeta de presentación de Thawin que estaba en su billetera, era un edificio bastante grande, pero eso no iba intimidarlo. Entró al condominio y por dentro era un lugar bastante limpio y claro, con las paredes blancas que se reflejaba cierto brillo por la luz radiante de las lámparas.

Una mujer muy hermosa, que le parecía conocida, se le acercó, venía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo que la hacía más bella de lo que ya era _“Buenos días, ¿en que puedo servirle?”_ Claro que le parecía conocida, si al bajar sus ojos a la etiqueta de su nombre estaba escrito Momay en ella, la chica que Thawin quería.

_“Buenos días, vine a ver al señ-or… Boss Thawin._

_“¿Boss Thawin?”_ Dijo ella un poco extrañada y quitó la sonrisa de su rostro, era la primera vez que alguien usaba esa expresión.

Gun asintió.

Llegó otra chica a su lado de ella _“Momay, el jefe dice que ya encontró el archivo que le pediste temprano, siempre corriendo por ti”_ Momay sonrió.

 _“No lo puedo dejar de pasar nada más así, si me disculpa debo irme”_ Con ello dicho, se dio la vuelta, pero Gun la tomó del brazo ligeramente y la detuvo, sacó la cartera de Thawin y se la mostró sonriente. _“Sígame por favor”._ La tensión estaba ahí.

Subieron por unas largas escaleras hasta una oficina amplia con unas grandes ventanas en la que Gun podía ver a Thawin trabajando, su corazón empezó acelerarse y arregló su ropa mientras subía, cada vez sentía más calor y como sus mejillas se tornaron un color rojizo.

 _“Buenos días, señor Thawin”_ dijo ella.

 _“Buenos días, Momay… ¿Gun?”_ alzando su rostro con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver a Gun.

 _“Dijo que vino a verlo”_ ella le respondió observando las reacciones de ambos, la cuál le pareció muy tierna, ya que parecía como si hubieran hecho algo malo _._

Thawin asintió _“Puedes sentarte Gun, solo atiendo algo del trabajo”._ Momay se acercó al escritorio de Thawin, mientras que del otro lado se sentó Gun y empezó a dar vueltas en la silla observando todo el lugar. De reojo veía como Thawin le sonreía a Momay al explicarle los papeles que tenía en la mano, su escritorio estaba lleno de ellos, pero sus ojos se enfocaban en ella, eso le dolía.

 _“Muchas gracias, los dejo solos. Permiso”_ Con eso mismo, ella se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio, pero Gun estaba decidido en hacer pagar a Thawin. Se levantó de su silla y la arrastró hasta frenar en frente de la de Thawin, dio la vuelta para que quedaran sus rostros frente a frente.

 _“Tienes que hacerte responsable”_ soltó Gun.

Thawin tragó su saliva nerviosa _“¿De qué?”._

 _“¿No recuerdas lo de noche?”_ preguntó exaltado, así como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

 _“Recuerdo haberte ofendido anoche y realmente lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención, de verdad lo siento. Si hay algo que tenga que pagar, yo me haré responsable, asumiré toda la culpa y pagaré por todo”_ Thawin de lo borracho que estaba, tenía vagos recuerdos, pero nada estaba claro.

Gun agarró la mano de Thawin y la puso sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, en donde su corazón estaba _“Hazte responsable de mi_ “mientras sus ojos se conectaron _._

 _“¿Te hice daño?”_ Thawin podía sentir los latidos de Gun corriendo.

 _“Sí, aquí”_ apretando más su pecho con la mano de él contra la de Thawin. _“Me besaste anoche…”_ murmuró el pequeño _“¿No lo recuerdas?”._

 _“No…”_ respondió.

 _“Te lo haré recordar”_ Gun con la misma acercó su rostro con el de Thawin y pegó sus labios con los de él, separando su rostro _“Hazte responsable de mi corazón”._

Thawin se quedó sin palabras, no podía negar la atracción hacia el pequeño, verlo tan cerca de él, así como querer probar más el sabor de sus labios, mirando la dulce sonrisa del pequeño, cómo si todo por lo que sufría desapareciera _“¿Qué tal si te lastimo al final como lo estoy haciendo ahora?”_ miró por la ventana y vio a Momay junto Moo Tod, recordando que anoche la llamó entre sus sueños, así como utilizó eso y beso a Gun, al menos eso pensaba.

Gun tomó su rostro en sus manos _“Boss, ¿qué tal si dejas la puerta abierta y yo camino hacia ella?”_.

 _“¿Qué tal si nunca se abre?”_ dijo Thawin perdido en la mirada de Gun, pidiendo ayuda entre sus ojos, mientras que los de Gun lo consuela.

 _“Yo se que lo está haciendo”_ pasó sus manos detrás del cuello de Thawin para rodear su nuca, mientras que Thawin deslizó su cabeza entre el cuello de Gun. No sabía si realmente lo iba a poder hacer o estaba en un momento débil, pero el abrazo de Gun lo calmó, esa sensación de paz que corría por su cuerpo, así como el cariño que le estaba brindando y por más que su mente le decía que no lo aceptara, que podía lastimarlo, su corazón no quería soltarlo. Mientras que Gun quería cuidar de él, podía ver lo hermoso que era su corazón, quería ser la persona que logrará juntar todas las partes rotas y volver a unirlas, y si no podía, iba a dejar que le rompiera el corazón hasta que los dos se volvieran uno solo. Dos corazones que fueron apagados por distintas razones, volvieron a prender esa llama que corría por su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se miraban cada vez más, pudiendo ver lo más profundo de su alma, como si se volvieran una sola.

Se quedaron abrazados por unos 5 minutos hasta que alguien tocó su puerta, era Momay de nuevo. Ambos se arreglaron su ropa y Gun se levantó dejándola entrar a ella _“Boss, ¿a qué hora almuerzas?”._

 _“A las 4 normalmente”_ dijo acomodándose su corbata que se había desaliñado.

 _“Te esperaré en el café que está cerca a esa hora, bye bye”_ y le lanzó un beso en el aire. Hizo una pequeña reverencia a Momay para pedir permiso y salir sin dejar que Thawin dijera una palabra más. Él estaba contento, lleno de alegría de que lo haya abrazado, solo significaba que al menos tenía una oportunidad.

Mientras tanto Momay le pidió unos papeles a Thawin y que se los explicara de nuevo. Desde que ella lo rechazó, no volvieron a hablar como antes, después de todo se habían vuelto bastante cercanos en ese entonces cuando la querían enamorar, ella aprendió amarse a si misma, así como dos hombres la amaron y le hicieron ver lo increíble que era, pero al final no lo eligió a él. Ella le seguía teniendo cierto apreció, no solo como jefe o compañero de trabajo, si no como una de las personas que la hicieron crecer. En algún momento Momay sabía que tenía que hablar con él, para romper las barreras puestas después de esa noche, quería de igual manera, que, así como ella, Thawin fuera feliz.

Después de haber terminado de revisar los papeles con ella, mientras los otros empleados entraban de igual manera a pedirle ayuda, las horas se fueron volando, decido a prepararse para ir a ver a Gun, ya que la hora se acercaba, Momay lo llamó y le pidió unos minutos de su tiempo. Thawin accedió y pensando que sería una buena idea ir al café mientras llegaba Gun, la invitó a que vaya con él.

Llegaron al café, Thawin pidió un Latte y ella un americano, se sentaron en una mesa como en el centro del lugar, Thawin se sentó juntó enfrente de la ventana para estar pendiente cuando Gun llegara. Se mantuvieron callados por un momento, ambos tomando sus bebidas sin mirarse a los ojos. Momay bajó su americano con las dos manos, mientras uno de sus golpeaba la taza, decidió hablar ya que ella lo había llamado. Ella buscaba dos cosas, que Thawin vuelva a ser su amigo y que fuera feliz, ella iba a lo directo

_“Creo que le gustas al chico que vino hoy”._

Thawin en defensa movió su cabeza indicándole que no _“Solo es un nuevo amigo”._

 _“Un amigo al que le gustas mucho”_ ella replicó _“Deja de negar lo que tú mismo sientes ahora ¿No crees que es hora de que me dejes ir y seas feliz?”_ Ella no lo decía con malas intenciones, no quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya había hecho, pero era la única manera de abrirle los ojos, enfrentando la verdad, así el podía cerrar ese capítulo y empezar uno nuevo.

 _“¿Crees que podré serlo?”_ Thawin dejó de pensar, soltando una risita, decaída y vacía, por una parte, le dolía y la otra mitad sabía que tenía que ser así por la persona que estaba esperando.

_“Sí. Quiero regresar a cuando éramos buenos amigos, cuando todo eran risas y buenos recuerdos. Se que es difícil para ti, perdóname por no poder corresponderte… pero me di cuenta de algo hoy, me alegra no ser la persona que permanezca a tu lado”_

_“No digas eso, yo—”_ ella tomó sus manos, el dejó de hablar.

Ella continuó diciendo _“No soy yo lo que te hará feliz, nunca lo fui. Nunca te agradecí por los lindos momentos y esas noches que me consolabas, gracias Thawin”_ Ella quitó sus manos _“Pero creo que llegó el momento en que dejes que alguien te consuele y se fije en ti, así como él chico que llegó hoy, no se su historia y tal vez es parte de imaginación, me estaré metiendo en un problema por meterme en tu vida privada”_ ellos soltaron una risita más relajada _“Creo que debes intentarlo y ser feliz, tus ojos nunca me miraron así como lo miras a él, de un día para otro has vuelto a brillar como antes y tal vez mucho mejor”_

Thawin pensó en Gun, y era verdad, sus ojos brillaron con un resplandor encantador _“Entonces la hora ha llegado, debo decirte adiós… Gracias por los buenos momentos también, perdón si los hice pasar un mal rato a ti y a Moo Tod”_ el suspiro profundo, pensó que era el único que la había pasado mal, nunca pensó que podía lastimar a otros también.

 _“No pidas perdón, cuando no has hecho nada malo, de verdad gracias Thawin”_ ella tomó el último sorbo de su bebida _“Es hora de que esperes tu felicidad”_ con la misma se levantó y se despidió.

Lamentablemente Gun nunca entró al café y Thawin se quedó esperando horas ahí.

\---------------------------

Gun´s Pov

_*Llamada*_

_“Alrisaaaa! Lo invité a una cita”_ le grité por teléfono a mi mejor amiga.

 _“Cálmate, Gun. ¿Cómo que cita? Cuéntame toda mi vida”_ sabía que ella me iba a escuchar, la amo.

Aclaré mi garganta, mientras me sentaba en la punta de la cama y me recosté mirando al techo como si pasaran los recuerdos ahí _“Presta atención… Bueno anoche quise ponerle una pomada y el me tomó del brazo y dijo algo muy bonito sobre mi nombre y que quería besarme”_ dije con mucha rapidez, agarrando aire de nuevo _“Pues yo estaba encima de él, porque me había caído, bueno el me jaló y fue cuando pasó todo… yo lo besé y después el siguió besándome. ¡Me correspondió! Después de eso me dijo que me quedara ahí y se volvió a dormir, ¿lo puedes creer? Que imbécil más hermoso”_.

 _“Déjame gritar…1, 2 ,3… ¡Cómo que lo besaste Atthaphan, sabía que te gustaba, pero no tanto! No te debí dejar solo, mi bebito, todos quieren besar eso bonitos labios”_ ella lloriqueó.

 _“Te amo, perdón”_ lloriqueé con ella, di vueltas en la cama del recuerdo _“Escucha, después de eso, en la mañana me llamó Arm, el bartender, me dijo que Thawin se le había caído la cartera y la fui a buscar, pero antes le dejé unas notitas con desayuno y medicina, lamentablemente se fue, porque tenía unos pendientes en la oficina y lo fui a ver y pues ahí le dije que lo vería en el almuerzo”._

 _“Entonces quiere decir que le gustas mi vida, bueno no lo culpo, eres demasiado hermoso para él”_ ella gritó con emoción, pero era verdad, no le gusto como ella creía.

 _“No…”_ murmuré.

_“¿Cómo qué no?”._

_“Realmente a el le gusta otra chica”_ dije en voz baja, mi emoción se fue _“Anoche la estaba llamando y hoy en la mañana la conocí, es hermosa y tierna, con una dulce voz… Pero tampoco puedo alejarme, realmente me gusta desde que lo vi, y la verdad es muy tierno cuando está borracho”._

 _“¿De dónde le ves tierno?”_ me preguntó. Si tan solo lo hubiera visto, con esos ojitos pequeños entreabierto y cómo su voz endulza sus palabras, suspiré a lo que ella me respondió _“Deja de suspirar por él”._

_“Perdón, me gusta”._

_“¿Estás seguro?”._

_“Sabes que desde que terminé con JingJing no había sentido nada por otra persona, pero desde el primer momento que lo vi, cuando chocamos sentí el delicioso aroma de su colonia que me envolvió y lo lindo que es cuando está ebrio y no te voy a mentir, me sentí un poquito hot cuando estaba encima de él, pero también es muy dulce como su voz se hace suave y dice todo lo que piensa”_ solté risitas nerviosas _“Quiero conquistarlo”._

 _“Mi amor, se que es sentirse así, la manera en que lo dices… te enamoraste a primera vista de él”_ se que está preocupada por mi, por el tono bajo de su voz _“Prométeme que no dejarás que juegue contigo, no te ilusiones así de rápido”._

_“Sabes que no me rindo rápido”._

_“Y también sé que por dentro te duele, solo quiero que no sufras mi vida… No te voy a detener si quieres seguir, pero no te quedes si él no puede avanzar”_ mi corazón se detuvo, ella tenía razón, pero era difícil olvidar ese rostro una vez que lo vieras.

_“Te quiero, gracias”._

_“Yo más”._

_“¡Ya pon fecha para tu boda, quiero ir a una, bye bye!”_ grité acercando el micrófono para que me escuche bien y le colgué antes que me dijera algo más.

Me alegra que ellos sean felices, pronto se casarán, yo también quiero tener a alguien a mi lado, no quiero pensar en nadie, pero pienso en él…

Esperé que dieran las 3 para meterme a bañar, preparar un outfit para mi primera cita con Boss, no se lo había dicho, pero preparé un bento para que comamos después en un parque que estaba a la vuelta del café o en su oficina, eso también sería lindo. Agarré un saco, el bento y su billetera que se me olvidó devolverle y le metí una notita adentro para cuando la abra.

Llegué al café antes de tiempo, me quedé mirando y ajustando frente a la ventana sonriendo de lo bien que me veía, hasta que la sonrisa se me borró cuando lo vi a él con ella… Te tomó de las manos y no hiciste nada, esperé a que las quitarás y no lo hiciste, se que te gusta y no se tu historia, pero creí… No, no debí creer nada. Tampoco soy nadie para entrar y preguntar, me di la vuelta y regresé a mi casa, me tiré a llorar en mi cama mientras gritaba en la almohada que aun tenia impregnado su olor, recordando los dulces besos que nos dimos, cuando por fin me miraste a los ojos y me reconociste y vi a través de ti eso que me gustó desde lo profundo de tu ser, ese cariño que tu lo tienes que es tan hermoso que me enamoré de ello, pero no es para mí, pero es mi culpa, no debí haberte mirado directamente, no debí haber suspirado por ti, no debí…

La noche llegó, caí en un sueño profundo después de haberme tirado en mi cama, revisé mi teléfono y tenía muchas llamadas de Arm _“¿Será que olvide algo?”_ lo llamé.

 _“¡Gun…Gu-n…Gun!”_ alguien gritó a través del celular, me sonaba conocida esa voz.

 _“¿Boss…Thawin?”_ pregunté anonado.

 _“¿Por qué no vin—?”_ la última parte se escuchó entre cortado por la lejanía de la voz.

Se oían del otro lado del teléfono el rechinado de una silla tambaleándose _“Señor devuélvame mi teléfono, por favor”_ creo que Arm estaba luchando con él _“Hola, perdón por la molestia, pero el señor Thawin no deja de decir su nombre y creí que era conveniente llamarlo, ya que anoche se fue con usted”_

 _“¡Gun, pequeño demonio vente…!”_ gritó tan alto que lo podía oír.

 _“Está molestando a los clientes y dice que no se irá hasta que usted aparezca”_ dice Arm forzado, creo que lo está reteniendo.

Ese idiota, porque me sigue molestando después de robarse mi corazón _“En seguida voy, una disculpa”_ de verdad no se cuántas veces ya salí de mi casa por culpa de ese idiota, Boss idiota.

\-------------------------------------

¿No entrar y dejar que lo echen a la calle o hacerlo y arrepentirme? Creo que la segunda es una buena idea.

Arm cuando me ve entrar me llama para que me acerque, al parecer ya se había calmado Thawin porque estaba recostado en la barra _“Muchas gracias por venir, no sabía que hacer, no quería meterme en problemas con mi jefe quién me pidió que sacara al señor Thawin, pero tampoco quería dejarlo en la calle”._

Extendí mi mano y empujé ligeramente su hombro, no se movía _“Lo hubieras sacado_ ” bufé tomando su brazo y Arm del otro lado, para ayudarme a llevarlo a mi auto. Lo subimos a mi auto en la parte de adelante, le acomodé el cinturón _“Gun…”_ Increíble, un día dice el de otra y al siguiente el mío, corazón por favor deja de latir tan rápido.

 _“Puedo salir temprano e irme con usted si quiere”_ dejo Arm, el sí es un buen hombre.

 _“No te preocupes, gracias por cuidar a esta bestia. No traigo mi cartera en estos momentos, solo la de él, ¿puedo pasar mañana a pagar su cuenta?”_ pregunté.

Arm cerró la puerta de pasajero de mi auto y tomó mi mano _“¿Está seguro de pagar por su novio?”_

 _“¿Novio?”_ me atraganté con mi propia saliva al decirlo.

Arm asintió _“El señor Thawin dijo que lo beso anoche, entonces creí que eran novios”_ Ahora si lo recuerda, que irónico _._

De repente la puerta se abrió y si no fuera por el seguro del cinturón, Thawin se hubiera caído, lo acomodé de nuevo _“De verdad, no te preocupes, solo mándame cuánto es. Te pido una disculpa en su nombre”_ con esa misma subí al auto y empecé a manejar, otra noche trayéndolo a mi casa, de verdad que cuando uno se enamora, es tonto, el único que sufre y ahí se queda, porque el que se enamora pierde, así como yo me perdí en él.

De repente empezaron a caer gotas, cada vez más fuerte, era lluvia para mi mala suerte. Al menos no habían truenos, de chico me quedé solo encerrado en un almacén de la empresa de mi papá, los truenos cayeron, estaba solo y todo estaba obscuro, es un mal recuerdo y una fobia al sonido de ellos.

La lluvia seguía y seguía, manejé lo más rápido que pude, lo bueno es que el estacionamiento tenía techo, saqué a Thawin del auto casi arrastrándolo por su tamaño y peso muerto en mi, lo tiré a mi cama de nuevo ni siquiera debería dejarlo pasar. Debería dejar que se moje, debería, pero no puedo evitar dejar de verlo, me senté a su lado y empecé a contar sus pestañas, están cortitas, pero son tiernas como él.

 _“¡Mierda!”_ grité agarrando una almohada y abrazándola, los truenos habían empezado, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar cada vez más fuerte, me acomodé abrazando mis rodillas, tapando mi cara con la almohada, así como mis manos trataban de cubrir mis oídos. Cada vez eran más fuertes, sentía como lágrimas salían de mis ojos y mi cuerpo se tensaba, sentía como alguien rodeaba sus brazos en mí y mi cuerpo se calmó ante el mínimo tacto de él.

 _“No tengas miedo”_ susurró mientras sus manos se posicionaron en las mías que abrigaban mis orejas, el sonido era menos fuerte, sus manos eran más grandes que las mías cubriendo todo _“Pronto se detendrá”_ no me miraba a los ojos, tampoco podía ver los de él.

La lluvia se fue calmado, así como disminuía el sonido, quedando solo su respiración y la mía, así como mis sollozos. Cuando todo se detuvo me miró a los ojos y limpio las marcas de mis lágrimas, se acercó más a mí, rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos, acariciando suavemente mi cabello.

 _“¿No dijiste que vendrías hacia a mi?”_ seguía acariciando mi cabello.

Quiero rodearte en mis brazos, pero mi enojo no se bajará y caerá a ti tan fácil después de hacerme llorar _“Lo hice, pero seguía cerrada tu puerta… ¿Tomaste porque te rechazaron de nuevo?”_ es obvio que si.

 _“Sí, me rechazaron por última vez porque me dijeron que mis ojos ya no pertenecían a ella”_ dijo en voz baja.

 _“¿Última vez?”_ No me digas que te enamoraste de otra persona sin antes poder intentarlo.

 _“Están abiertas las puertas en este momento”_ dejó de abrazarme y tomó mis manos, estamos de frente a frente mientras el miraba a ellas.

 _“Claro, para enamorarte de cualquier otra persona como ella”_ murmuré viendo como jugaba con mis dedos.

 _“Para enamorarme de ti”_ murmuró él. Es tan bobo como esas palabras pueden hacer que mi corazón se aceleré y me haga sonrojarme.

 _“¿_ _De mi?… Ah, no…Boss idiota”_ como puede soltarlo así de fácil, que no ve que me ilusiona con sus manos en las mías, pero así no es la vida ni el amor, no es fácil _“No me vas a convencer así, te invité a la cafetería ya que había planeado llevarte a una cita, hasta tenía un bento con comida que me tragué llorando y lo arruinaste llevando a la persona que amas para ser rechazado otra vez, mientras yo lo veía desde la ventana”._

 _“No sabía que era una cita…”_ tan serio que se ve y tan estúpido que es, Boss de tontalandia.

Empecé encontrar mi voz de nuevo y alcé mi tono más firme _“Claro que no, si te digo que cerraste tu puerta cuando pensé que tenía una oportunidad y todo por un tonto beso de un borracho muy tierno que anoche traje y me lo dio”_.

 _“Corrección pequeño demonio, tú me lo diste”_ Gun, tú también eres de tontalandia.

 _“Tu lo seguiste”_ balbucee en defensa.

Se acercó a mi tomando mi mejilla _“Lo seguiría ahora”._

Me acerqué a él _“Imbécil… ¿De verdad está abierta?”._

 _“Se mantendrá así para que la sanes”_ murmuró, así como podía sentir su respiración.

 _“No, te quiero destrozar”_ rocé mi nariz con la de él.

El sonrió, sus mejillas tornaron un color rojo al igual que el mío _“Destrózame entonces…”._

Tomó parte de mi nuca por detrás, posicionando sus manos en la línea que conecta mi mejilla, mi mandíbula y mi cuello _“Bos-s”_ acercó sus labios con los míos, presionando levemente.

 _“Gracias por aparecer”_ murmuró y tomó mi labio inferior entre los de él, di un brinco y el introdujo su lengua en mi boca, coloqué mis manos en su cintura para acercarlo a mi, el beso era lento, pero me derretía cada vez más en el sabor de ellos, cuando el iba romper el beso, rodeé mis brazos en su cuello y lo besé con más fuerza, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente pegado junto el mío, cómo si hubieran sincronizados, latían mutuamente. Me recostó, así como continuó besándome sin soltarme en ningún momento, bajando hacia mi cuello, comenzó a besarlo lentamente, así como sus labios bajan lentamente a mi clavícula _“Hueles rico”._

Siento como piel se eriza por su tacto, así como mi cuerpo se calienta, sin darme cuenta volví a decir las palabras de la noche anterior _“Me gustas”_ no obtuve ninguna respuesta. El dejó de besarme, ya lo arruiné _“¿_ _Boss…?”_ susurré en su oído. Lo empujé lentamente y me había vuelto a hacer lo de anoche _“¿Cómo te duermes después de un beso así, cuando besabas mi cuello? Me enamoré de un borracho muy tierno e idiota… Dulce sueños Boss”._ Cuando quise levantarme, colocó su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazó, sonreía mientras lo hacía. Agarré la sabana debajo de nosotros, con mucho cuidado pude sacarla y nos rodeé con ella, espero que esto si lo recuerdes, prometo que yo no lo olvidaré.

\------------------------------

THIRD POV

La mañana llegó como el día anterior, pero se sentía diferente, Thawin abrió sus ojos lentamente así como el sol golpeaba su rostro dejándolo ver muy poco, en eso una sobra se acercaba hacía él cubriendo el sol de sus ojos _“Buenos días”_ dijo una dulce voz.

Thawin se sobresaltó y por tratar de acomodarse terminó enredado entre la cobija cayendo al suelo _“Ouch”_ gritó sobándose sus codos que se había aporreado.

Gun se acercó a él y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama de nuevo _“¿Estás bien?”_ tomó su brazo para revisarlo, al acercarse su rostro estaba muy cerca del de Thawin, éste se quedó quieto dando un suspiro por lo hermoso que era Gun, se dio cuenta que tenía unas pestañas largas, sus ojos tenían cierto brillo así como sus hoyuelos eran fáciles de ver con cualquier expresión que haga, los lunares en su piel, colocados en lugares inusuales, pero eso solo mostraban más la belleza de él. _“¿Recuerdas lo de anoche?”._

Thawin sacudió su cabeza.

 _“¡Eres un imbécil, te odio, te odio, te odio!”_ repitió Gun empujándolo de sus hombros, Thawin tomó sus manos y los jaló, haciendo que él quedara a centímetros de sus labios.

 _“Te refieres a esto”_ y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Gun sonrió enseguida _“No…”._

 _“Tierno”_ Thawin con la misma se paró dejando a Gun en shock, tomó por fin su billetera, su saco y mientras revisaba su teléfono, expresó _“Tengo que irme a cambiar para ir a trabajar, ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa?”._

 _“¿Solo usas esa marca de ropa?”_ señalando el saco de Thawin.

Thawin asintió confundido porque le había respondido con otra pregunta.

Gun corrió hacia él, tomándolo de mano. Lo arrastró hacia un armario bastante grande y lo abrió, Thawin quedó boquiabierto al ver el gran número de conjuntos de su marca favorita también _“¡Eres fan de Gente!”_ recalcó emocionado.

Gun soltó una risita _“Cómo no voy a ser fan de mis propios diseños”._

 _“¿Tus di-diseños?”_ tartamudeó.

 _“Mucho gusto, soy el diseñador único y exclusivo de tu marca de ropa favorita”_ relató orgulloso alzando sus cejas tiernamente _“Ahora tendrás el gusto de poder modelar una de las prendas que han saldrán en la siguiente colección”_ Gun eligió un conjunto monocromático para que use, lo empujó a su baño con el outfit para que se de una ducha rápida y se lo pruebe.

Cuando Thawin salió, Gun se lamió los labios al ver lo sexy que se veía en ese traje y el cabello mojado. _“Te queda perfecto”_ mientras a escondidas grababa un video como recuerdo.

 _“Gracias por todo, Gun_ ” dijo Thawin acercándose a él, dándole un abrazo _“Lo que dije anoche era en serio, las puertas están abiertas solo para ti”._

Gun lo abrazó también, pegando su cabeza en su pecho _“Me gustas”_ lo volvió a decir, pensando que no lo había escuchado antes, lo tenía que decir una vez más sin importarle si no le respondía lo mismo, simplemente quería expresar lo que el sentía desde el fondo de su corazón.

“Eres muy directo… me gusta” susurró lentamente _“Ya me debo ir, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo hoy?_ ” Preguntó un poco apenado.

Gun se río y sacudió su cabeza _“No, no puedo. Yo también trabajo”._

 _“¡Oh! Lo olvidé por un momento. Eres un hombrecito bien famoso e importante”_ le revolvió el cabello.

 _“Lo dice quien se gastó $50,000 en dos noches por tomar demasiado alcohol, para desahogar sus penas, que por cierto me debes dinero de amabas noches”_ Gun le responde molesto, haciendo un pucherito.

 _“Y valió la pena”_ mirando directamente a sus ojos. Cada segundo valió la pena, porque lo conoció, porque lo besó y porque su corazón latió por él.

Se tomaron de la mano, sonrieron y fueron a la parte de abajo de su condo. Mientras bajaban las escaleras sintiéndose un poco tímido y curioso, Thawin le preguntó _“¿Por qué Boss?”._

_“¿No me digas que no ves dramas?”._

Él sacudió la cabeza.

Gun suspiró _“Veremos una de mis favoritas y sí, te estoy invitando a una cita conmigo este fin de semana que es San Valentín”._

Thawin se río y asintió, así como sacudió su mano con la de él _“Encantado de hacerlo”_ Ambos estaban ansiosos para que llegara ese día.

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y finalmente Gun le respondió _“La razón es porque te imaginé en uno, eres guapo, alto y ese porte elegante de jefe que te cargas, cuando te vi a través de la ventana no sabes como se aceleró mi corazón”_ ante los ojos de Gun, el mundo se detuvo y solo veía un hermoso resplandor alrededor de Thawin, así como lentamente él le sonreía _“Solo_ _imagina que yo fuera una de tus empleados y llegáramos temprano para que nadie nos vea, pero ciertos días de lo acurrucados que estamos nos despertamos tarde y todos empiezan a sospechar, luego mientras más avanza nuestra relación y nuestros deseos”_ tomó su corbata e hizo de Thawin se acercara a él, se arrimó a su cuerpo, poniendo su labios cerca de su oído y susurró _“Hacemos_ _cosas prohibidas en tu oficina mientras te digo lo mucho que te quiero y lo orgulloso que estoy de ti…”._

Thawin giró su rostro enfrentándose al de él, así como sus mejillas se pintaron en un color rojo, tartamudeando le respondió _“Pro-ohibidas”._

Gun le robó un beso por la proximidad de sus rostros, así como lo tomó de la cintura _“Yes, Boss”_ Thawin lo quitó y salió corriendo, así como su corazón se aceleraba, no sabía si por el beso o porque corría. Gun soltó tremendas carcajadas _“Eres muy tierno”_ acercándose a él.

 _“Y tu muy travieso”_ y colocó un dedo en su frente, tirándolo para atrás. Thawin empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras Gun lo seguía.

 _“Luego tenemos problemas, pero superamos todo y terminamos dándonos un gran beso para la escena final, en donde te pido ser mi novio”_ Gun empezó a moverse de un lado a otro y lo volvió a abrazar por de espalda, moviéndose ligeramente hacia un lado, Thawin alzó su brazo y por debajo de él estaba Gun parpadeando suavemente, el colocó su mano en su espalda para que pueda verlo. Thawin mientras acariciaba su cabeza y lo arrastraba hacia la puerta, colocó su mano en la manija para abrir y casi a punto de girarla por completo, Gun expresó _“Boss… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?”._

Thawin dejó de girar la manija y volvió a mirarlo, Gun tenía sus ojos cerrados de la vergüenza, pensando que era muy rápido, pero no podía evitar serlo, cuando quería tenerlo para él, quería que su corazón de Thawin fuera completamente suyo, así como su mirada, sus suspiros y sus pensamientos.

 _“Llevas dos días conociéndome”_ soltó Thawin acariciando su cabello, así como su mano, acariciaba su mejilla.

Gun rozó su cuerpo con el de él, quedando en frente sin soltar su cintura, metiendo sus manos debajo del saco, apretando la playera que estaba por debajo, recostó su cabeza en su pecho mirando hacia abajo, mientras sus pies temblaban ligeramente, entre dientes comentó con una dulce voz _“Y tendré el resto de mis días para seguir haciéndolo”._

Mientras Gun esperaba una respuesta, Thawin de lo nervioso que estaba sin saber que responder ante tal pregunta, sintió miedo por un momento, queriendo tomar una decisión no precipitada no miraba a Gun, sus manos temblaban, no sabía dónde colocarlas, metiéndolas en su bolsillo, sintió algo que rozó su dedo que al parecer venía de su cartera, agarró la cartera y la puso en su palma.

Sacó una notita como la que Gun le había dado el día de ayer:

“De ahora en adelante miraré al cielo pensando que, en algún otro lugar, tú estarás ahí esperándome con las puertas abiertas, veré el bello rostro que tienes en la forma de las nubes, así como el aire roza mis labios, pensando que son los tuyos”

Thawin suspiró y lo soltó, tomó su teléfono de sus bolsillos y empezó a marcar a alguien _“Momay, cancela mis compromisos de hoy…”_

Gun no podía oír lo del otro lado, pero al escuchar su nombre, su corazón se hizo chiquito y lo empujó, apretó sus puños, dio la vuelta y empezó a dirigirse a su cuarto de nuevo, haciendo pucheros, mientras pateaba lo que estaba enfrente de él _“Idiota”_ murmuró repetidamente mientras seguía escuchando a Thawin hablar por teléfono.

 _“Eso me haría muy feliz, gracias”_ terminó Thawin la llamada sonriendo. Momay le había preguntado si era por él chico de ayer, él le contestó que sí, mientras que del otro lado del teléfono ella se burlaba de él de como había ya caído por el pequeño, le deseo suerte y que sea muy feliz, al final le dijo que lo lleve a una cita y fue por eso que respondió eso, su corazón no podía evitar la felicidad que Gun le generaba, todo aquello que se perdió una vez, él se lo devolvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gun era su decisión más precipitada y más hermosa que iba a tomar en su vida, sí el destino se lo permitía así como ya había llegado a él, no iba a dejarlo escapar fácilmente.

Thawin corrió hacia Gun, quién subía los primeros escalones de nuevo, tomó su brazo y lo giró abrazando su cadera, era tan delgada, que la podía rodear perfectamente con su brazo _“¿No vas a cancelar los tuyos?”._

Gun lo empujó, pero éste lo jalo de nuevo, haciendo que Gun bajara otro escalón en donde sus brazos rodearon su cintura _“¿Por qué lo haría?”._

 _“Para pasar tiempo con tu novio”_ rodó sus ojos Thawin, pero sus labios formaron una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Gun brincó de alegría tirándose encima de Thawin, lo bueno que era lo suficientemente fuerte y lo sostuvo de sus piernas, mientras el pasó sus brazos debajo de su nuca, por la fuerza usada, retrocedió y sin darse cuenta del sillón de atrás, estos cayeron en él, quedando Thawin recostado, mientras que Gun estaba encima de él reposando sus manos en el sillón para sostenerse, los dos agitados mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

 _“No sabes lo feliz que me haces… no… verás lo feliz que serás conmigo, no te vas a arrepentir”_ Gun expresó mientras cada vez se acercaba él _“Ven aquí quiero besarte, my cute drunk boss”_ presionó sus labios contra los de él en un suave beso, se mantuvieron así por un rato, mientras en cada beso ellos veían la sonrisa del otro que tanto amaban.

_“Gracias por elegirme, por abrir las puertas de mi corazón” Thawin soltó._

_“No, tú me elegiste, gracias por abrirlas para mi”_ Gun expresó mientras se recostó sobre él abrazándolo.

Thawin y Gun pasaron todo el día conociéndose, así como sus corazones se enamoraban de cada mínimo detalle de ellos, las lagrimas se habían convertido en risas. Los dos corazones se habían unido en uno solo, así como los malos recuerdos se iban remplazando por los buenos, así como el sabor de la amargura de esas noches obscuras, se disolvían en el placer y cariño del dulce sabor de los labios del pequeño así como la explosión de emoción al verlo sonreír, así como la pureza de dos almas apasionadas se abrazaban ante el regazo del sol y el brillo de la luna acompañada de las estrellas, así como en el destino ya estaba escrito que sus corazones se unirían para conocer eso que las personas llaman verdadero amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thawin feliz es lo único quiero <3


End file.
